


Межзвёздный экспресс

by Alfhild



Category: Galaxy Railways, 銀河鉄道９９９ | Ginga Tetsudou 999 | Galaxy Express 999
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild





	Межзвёздный экспресс

Никто не знает, откуда они взялись — галактические железные дороги. Никто не знает, почему этот транспорт имеет форму поезда. Так было с самого начала — едва земляне вышли в космос и стали помаленьку осваивать свою систему, как туда протянулась ветка со станциями на Земле, Марсе, Ио и Европе. Ещё на каком-то спутнике Сатурна, кажется, на Энцеладе. Конечно, скажи кто вслух, что летал в космос на поезде, его бы мигом сочли сумасшедшим. Ну и народ ездил потихоньку, а правительства финансировали программу за программой, создавая планетолёты и разрабатывая межзвёздный двигатель.

А потом мимо Солнца прошла блуждающая планета Ла Металл, и старая цивилизация закончилась.

Ну, историю путешествия мальчика по имени Хосино Тэцуро сейчас знают все. Да и механизация стала обычным делом — никто даже не обращает внимания на механические конечности, например. Хотя людей, которые предпочитают оставаться калеками, но не использовать технологии механизации, все равно много. Уж слишком глубоко впечатался в наше подсознание страх перед бездушными механоидами.

Так вот, дороги... Надёжный и быстрый межзвездный транспорт в виде докосмических поездов. Знаменитый спецрейс 999 так и вообще имеет форму паровоза. Даже с угольным тендером. И дым пускает из трубы. Я его видел однажды, зрелище феерическое.

Все просто: ты покупаешь билет, приходишь с чемоданом на перрон, садишься в поезд — в сверкающий обтекаемый экспресс или старомодный пассажирский с зелеными вагонами — и любуешься звёздными пространствами за окном. Через день-другой выходишь из поезда на той планете, куда тебе было нужно. Ни ракет, ни скафандров, ни сверхсветовых звездолетов.

Да и нет их, звездолетов. Галактический экспресс быстрее, безопаснее, удобнее.

Где бы ни случилась авария, наводнение, засуха — туда спешит один из спецпоездов главного управления галактических железных дорог. В каждом поезде — аварийная бригада. Эти ребята с гордостью носят синюю форму со скрещёнными шпалами в петлицах и военные звания.

Межзвёздные поезда живут своей жизнью, это особая территория — вечная дорога, вечный мимолетный уют покачивающихся вагонов, пролетающих за окнами пейзажей, отдающей железом воды в питьевых баках, верхних полок и тёмных тамбуров. Не удивительно, что это пограничное пространство населено столь же пограничными существами.

О таинственном проводнике и Стеклянной Клэр с экспресса 999 знают все. А вот как вам призрачная девушка в свадебном платье, которая раз в год едет по маршруту Мицар-Антарес? Или художник с механической рукой, который рисует пассажиров в вагонах, но никогда не сходит на перрон?

Мир галактических железных дорог начинается от железных вагонных лесенок и кончается краем перрона. Вокзалы — пограничные пункты между обыденностью и тайной. Пассажиры покидают вагоны и выходят в город. Они прибыли в место своего назначения. Поезда и их экипажи вскоре вернутся обратно, к звёздам.

Посмотрите на небо ясной ночью. Видите в зените светлую полоску, которая быстро движется к земле? Это галактический экспресс заходит на посадку.


End file.
